


The Vine

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Summary: If Uchiha Izuna alive when Konoha established.After the death of Madara and Hashirama,their brothers took over the position they had.And for the development of Konoha,for the status of Uchiha clan,Tobirama and Izuna would not have a peaceful relationship with each other.But under the mask,there was another story.





	1. Forward (Izuna X Tobirama)

宇智波和千手终于联合了。两大家族握手仪式上，两边的二把手都冷着脸鼓掌。

千手为了博得宇智波的信任做了相当多的让步，这些条约留下了很多后患，致使两家在木叶上层的权利斗争长期处于一触即发的状态。始作俑者之人就是宇智波泉奈，他与宇智波斑不同，更冷酷，更无情，更会玩弄权术。如果不是千手扉间，千手的势力不知道会被削弱到何种程度。

后来宇智波斑和千手柱间打了一架，两人双双退出历史舞台，接力棒自然而然交给了二者的弟弟。

泉奈和扉间一上台就掀起一阵腥风血雨，从表面战力到暗部没有一个不被清算的。弄得千手扉间半个月没空研究忍术，每天从早到晚疲于应对泉奈的手段。

千手扉间有个软肋，那就是柱间的遗言。柱间说无论如何都要留住宇智波一族，要是没有这句话，扉间会更大刀阔斧些。

每次木叶上层开会都剑拔弩张的，一方是泉奈带着的黑漆漆的宇智波，另一方是千手扉间统合的其余各大家。散会后千手扉间叫住宇智波泉奈，泉奈头都不回，手上握着刀柄，背对着他问什么事。

扉间坐在椅子上，双手握拳放在桌面上，“你，非要这样不可吗？”

不是宇智波泉奈也不是泉奈，而是冷冰冰的きみ，死白毛的愤怒可见一斑。不过泉奈很开心千手扉间带着倦色的脸。

“我又做了什么？”他说着淡淡地笑了，“我只是在维护宇智波一族的利益而已。没有我的话，但凡下一个族长软弱些就要被你们这些家族生吞活剥了！”

“现在我们已经是一个村子了，拜托你弱化一下家族的概念好不好？”

“是我听错了吗？”泉奈饶有兴致地看过去，这次轮到扉间低着头不看他了。扉间缺少血色的脸上的三道痕迹十分醒目。“你是在求我吗？千手扉间？”

“……”扉间吐了口恶气，愤然起身，说，“随你！你这样我也不会妥协！”

“哈？”泉奈靠在桌子上，看扉间一路绕过桌子出了会议室的门，“这才对嘛，千手扉间。”

一头白发的忍者脚步顿都不顿，相必接下来的风暴会更猛烈些吧？泉奈想。哼。

 

很长一段时间里，木叶村看上去岁月静好，宇智波泉奈和千手扉间也没什么私下会面。直到有天泉奈不开心把团藏弄死了。千手方面把这视为挑衅，扉间也是无比愤然，当天就闯进了宇智波大宅，提刀找泉奈要个说法。

守卫被打伤了一地，宇智波泉奈反倒不慌不忙，派人过来说声“族长大人正在等您”，就真真正坐在会客厅里，煮起了热水准备泡茶。千手扉间风尘仆仆地进来，穿了全套的甲胄，手上的刀被他直接插在地板里。

“什么事呀，火影大人？”泉奈弄好了茶，姿势标准地把茶碗递向千手扉间。看到他洁白的指尖，扉间蓦地觉得自己的怒气被削减了不少。

但他仍旧没接。

“为什么要杀团藏？！”他大声问。

宇智波泉奈别开视线，将茶碗放到桌上，微微一笑，“这样心术不正的孩子，你留在身边不害怕吗？”

“团藏不是你想的那样！”扉间下意识反驳。而且这人还有脸说别人心术不正，真是……！他一时找不到合适的词来吐槽。

“哦？看来志村果然是火影大人的得意弟子，他一定进过您的实验室了吧？听说他是个对人体试验很感兴趣的孩子，你知不知道他都研究过什么呀？”泉奈问。

这些问题在扉间脑内转了一圈，团藏的情况他也都知道，但团藏是他所设想的未来木叶村不可缺少的存在，所以扉间把他留在了身边。

泉奈把两个卷轴放到他面前。真是神奇，他竟然没直接扔在他脸上。

可能我们都变了吧？

千手扉间深喘一口气，还是拿上了卷轴。瞬间，他就瞪大了眼睛。

“真可惜啊，扉间老师的计划就这么泡汤了。”泉奈淡笑着说，下一秒又整张脸阴沉下来，“提醒你的那些幕僚，别对我的族人出手。否则你知道我的手段！”

泉奈的话像一把刀，能瞬间刺穿眼前厚厚木桌的刀。扉间自知有理亏之处，便说，“但是同样，你不要再染指我的学生们了。”

“当然。”宇智波泉奈恢复了笑面，这种笑容让千手扉间不舒服。在建村之前泉奈很少对他笑，笑也是嘲讽的笑，轻蔑的笑，残忍的笑。现在他假模假样的笑，比过去的任何一种都让他脊背发寒。

“毕竟小镜还在呀。”

 

状况就出在了宇智波镜身上。

为了联合各大家族，扉间以身作则，收的学生没一个姓千手，宇智波镜更是最特别的存在。千手扉间毫不怀疑宇智波泉奈会给镜些秘密任务，但即便如此只要不太出格他就当做没看见。

要不是有人告诉他镜和泉奈之间有些奇怪的关系的话。

第一次听到这话千手扉间还以为听错了。他把人打发走，好长一段时间都处于头脑发飘的状态。他看不下去公文，做不下去实验，大晚上轮月当空，他竟穿着软甲潜入了宇智波大宅。

千手扉间揭开一片瓦，想要一探究竟。不料他刚伸出手，就听下面好大一声。

“你在房顶做什么呢？是想加入我们吗？千手白毛？”

那就是宇智波泉奈慵懒的，妖冶的，猫一般的声音。

扉间纠结了两秒，还是从房顶跳下，自正面进到房里。更让他没想到的画面出现在了他眼前，他当即像中了幻术无法动弹。

泉奈和镜都只穿着里衣，洁白的，敞开着。镜背对着他，似乎很想逃走，可泉奈压着他，不让他这么做。

两个艳丽魔性的宇智波。

千手扉间一时想赶紧退出去。

“小镜，你在害怕什么？”泉奈挑着眉笑道，“来的是你最喜欢的老师呀。”镜的动作更僵硬了。他的里衣落下来一部分，露出了光洁的肩膀。泉奈半支着身子，扉间的角度恰好能看到他白皙的胸脯。里衣没有系上，它的开口一直蔓延到泉奈的下身。

扉间终于还是偏过脸去。

“泉奈，你对镜……”他想问，可问了一半仍问不下去，因为他的脸通红通红的，心跳的速度也很不对。

“怎么，我不能有发泄的手段吗？”泉奈的声音幽幽地传来。

“那为什么是镜？！我说过你不要再……”

“镜也愿意哦。”泉奈平静的一句把他的心情打进了深渊，“是吧，镜？”

镜不说话，被泉奈弄出了几声呜咽。“抱歉，老师……”听他的声音几乎是要哭了。

“所以扉间你还站在那里是做什么？”泉奈笑了，“是过来还是出去，你自己选择吧？”

千手扉间又气又恼。他感觉被玩弄了，不仅是他，连镜都被玩弄了！他抬头看到泉奈的笑脸，注意到他被遮挡住的手，奇怪的联想几乎要让他理智的弦断掉。

他最终退了出去。刚关上门就听到了镜的哀鸣。

泉奈……

扉间握紧了拳，他自知在这方面是绝对吵不过泉奈的，只好逃跑般离开了。

第二天再见到泉奈时，泉奈还是面带笑意，好似什么都没发生过。

 

就算千手扉间再不多把时间放在自己身上，他也察觉到了他与泉奈，与镜之间的关系在变质。

有次任务中秋道看镜的衣服坏了，想去帮个忙，结果镜像是害怕般躲出去好远。扉间忽地意识到，镜已经好久没甜甜地笑着来办公室帮忙了。当他想特地和镜说个话，镜都赶紧跑开，连视线都不敢相碰。

令人焦躁的麻烦事总是一个连着一个。恰逢村中有个决议宇智波方面死都不松口，进展彻底卡了。其实这件事和宇智波关系并不太大，泉奈可以同意也可以不同意。真不知道他怎么想的！

太阳落山后，扉间起身伸个懒腰，正好从窗子里看到镜向着宇智波大宅方向走去。那一晚香艳的场景再度浮现在了他眼前。

镜……

千手扉间用了下飞雷神，抢先来到了宇智波宅前。

他感觉自己的脑子有点断片。

他到底为什么要到这里来？

为了救镜？为了和泉奈商量？还是……为了某种隐蔽的渴望？

千手扉间自己都说不清楚。

经人通报后，扉间进到了泉奈的房间中。

与上次不同，泉奈穿得十分整装，似乎他刚刚也在忙于村中事物。

“什么事，千手扉间？”这是泉奈很标准的开场，很公事公办。

扉间瞥了他一眼，不由自主地也用了正经的态度。“那个小村子的事对你很重要吗？”

“哦？果然是这个？”泉奈毫不意外，“我还以为是因为小镜。”

“……”扉间无语，脸上晕出绯红，“那件事我也想说，你不要玩弄他了！”

“哼。”泉奈的面具破碎了，一秒变回了过去的宇智波泉奈，“我换个人玩就无妨？小镜就不可以？千手白毛，是你对小镜有什么龌龊的想法还放不下不亲近宇智波的架子吧？”

“……你……”扉间瞪大了红眼，气愤地看着泉奈。泉奈的眼睛很冷，如同两潭深水，“你知道我没有这样的想法！”

“呵呵，是吗？千手白毛，”泉奈又靠近一步，带起了极微弱的风。扉间却觉得这阵风吹在了他脸上，吹进了他心里。“其实你很喜欢宇智波吧？就像你那个姓志村的学生，明明病态地喜欢着宇智波，想玩弄我们？”

泉奈把他顶在墙上，脸凑得极近，两人能清晰地感受到彼此的呼吸。

扉间看到泉奈颜色不算鲜艳的唇，他心底竟产生了强烈的愿望，想要亲吻上去。

但是，泉奈先这么做了。

很轻的一下，他就像嫌弃般离开了。

“既然你想要这么多，不如今晚你来代替小镜吧？”泉奈将他锁死，扔掉他身上的苦无，伏在他耳边吹着气说。

千手扉间的脸转瞬变得通红。他应该推开泉奈，可他做不到。他从来没和泉奈靠得这么近过，身体和身体之间只隔了两层衣服。

泉奈的体温传了过来。

宇智波的笑意更浓，一手解开了扉间连体衣的扣子，冰冷的手指滑了进来。如同冰冷的蛇，在他身上游走。

泉奈就这么全程注视着他的表情，甚至另一手逼迫着他们对视。

扉间闭紧了眼睛。这惹火了泉奈，他手上发力撕掉了扉间的衣服，用力过猛在他身上留下道道抓痕。大片大片的皮肤暴露在空气中，扉间一阵发寒。

“我可是很期待你的表情啊，千手白毛。”泉奈的脸上满是恶意。他把扉间压倒在地上，从他的侧颈开始啃咬，留下一串明显的印记。

“你还挺白的嘛，扉间。”泉奈故意说。他用扉间的衣服把扉间的手绑在茶桌腿上，抽出腰间的皮带毫不留情地抽打在扉间身上。

白上的红刺激着泉奈的感官。

他又不知从哪里变出了绳子，以一种很艺术的方式把扉间缠了个结实。做完这一切后，泉奈俯视着扉间羞耻的姿势，面色微红，呼吸变得炽热了。

“没想到你也有可爱的一面呀，千手扉间。”泉奈说着，又抽了扉间一下。他把松开的宽袍脱下，贴到扉间身上，食指钻进了扉间的兜/裆/布内。

扉间一直拒绝说话。他的态度更像是来做次交易，正是这个态度让泉奈不爽。

认为这种事很屈辱吗，千手扉间？那我更要好好欣赏你的表情了。

扉间的背上感受到了泉奈胸前的凸起，这种感觉让他身体变热。他本以为自己会很抗拒，但现在他有那么点希望泉奈离得他更近。

我真是没救了……

他想。

泉奈在这时粗暴地进攻了。他绝对是故意的！

扉间的表情抽搐起来。没有任何预示，就这么强行挤进来，身体仿佛被硬生生撕裂开来。他把下唇咬出了血才总算没发出太大的声音。

泉奈根本没给他机会，一上来就横冲直撞，怎么能把人弄疼怎么来。扉间感觉体内在被什么异物翻搅，没有快感，反而让人很想吐。

这种单纯地折磨持续了半个多小时后泉奈突然好心地找起了他的敏感点来。

不，泉奈根本没这种好心。他只想让扉间难堪。

他想让扉间求他。

果不其然，很快泉奈就找到了扉间前列腺的所在，紧接着就是一阵激烈的刺激。扉间咬紧牙关，无奈泉奈恶趣味更多。

泉奈扯下自己的发带，玩弄了扉间的前端后，把膨胀的东西从底部扎了个结实，之后再猛烈攻击后身。

扉间双手被绑在身后，腿被绳子大开着。泉奈与他面对面，挥汗时不忘看他胀红的脸。

“求我吧。”那双黑色的眼瞳中无声地说。

泉奈的脸也红了，不过不像是因为快感，而仅仅因为是兴奋。

蹂躏死对头的兴奋。

如果现在给他一把刀让他捅扉间，他也会一样兴奋。

“千手白毛，你要是叫出来，我就放过你。”泉奈说，“要不要我让小镜过来看看你现在的模样？”

宇智波泉奈你这么神经病！

这时千手扉间笃定，等以后他一定把这次还回来。

扉间喉咙里呜噜一声，他张开嘴，喘出粗重而带有情欲的气。这给泉奈精神上不小的刺激，让他身下一个猛刺。

就在这粗野的，不算好听的声音中，泉奈总算玩够了，解开了扉间前面的带子。

这个我可不会再用了。他想。

泉奈托起他的腿，看他内里发红的皮肤，终于释放出来。

然而扉间还没到。他的前面突兀地支着，需要谁的帮忙。

“你是不是在想下次要操死我，千手扉间？”泉奈笑问。他有一下没一下地撩拨那根茎，看它饱胀却到不了沸点。最后他出其不意地拿了桌上的冷茶，一把倒在扉间的下身。这让千手扉间整个人都是一抽。

宇智波泉奈跨坐到扉间身上，扳住他苦闷不堪的脸，看他白色的睫毛都是湿润的。

“来吧，千手扉间。今天晚上你都是我的。”

 


	2. Forward (Tobirama X Izuna)

翌日，二代目火影大人还是很尽职尽责地准时来到了办公室，但他眼下那抹乌青实在明显得让人难以忽视。学生们进来时都忍不住关切几句，秋道来时，扉间问他，“镜呢？”

秋道脸圆圆的，表情憨厚，老老实实地说，“好像说是有什么任务，这几天先不来了。”

“哦，是这样啊。”

清晨的光照了进来，并不太温暖。扉间希望镜能平安无事，无论是任务上还是面对泉奈上。

他摊开公文卷轴，等办公室里没人后，全身蓦然倦怠下来。

疼。

里里外外都在疼。

扉间绝对没想到向来很会卖乖的泉奈在这方面会有这么多花招，后半夜的经历完全是场灾难。几次被刺激清醒的时候，他差点以为自己是在敌人的监牢里，看见泉奈是因为中了幻术。

睡眠不足的后果找了上来。他的头不受控制地低向桌面，意识慢慢，慢慢地滑向清醒与梦境的边界处。

惊醒他的是茶杯与桌子碰撞的声响。扉间骤然发现自己睡着了，下意识地说了句，“镜。”

“镜不在哦，老师。”是猴子的声音。

“是你啊。”扉间朦胧着眼说。

“老师很累的话，休息一天是很正常的！小一些的事，就交给我们处理吧！”猴子眼目干净，充满决心和干劲。

这才是像大哥的，大家希望看到的火影。

无论是他还是泉奈，都不完全适合这个位置。

“谢谢，但是我没事。”扉间努力做出笑容，拉伸了下身体。

“嗯！”猴子释怀地点头，下一秒表情又转阴下去，“火影大人，宇智波那边……”

听他前半句，扉间就反射性地紧张起来。猴子说的有好事也有坏事。泉奈确实不做无意义的坚持了，小村庄事件顺利解决，然而同时日向那边又向他控诉宇智波（主要是泉奈）的胡作非为，甚至亲笔写了封信给他。

扉间单手揉了揉太阳穴，读起了信。前一晚的种种在忙碌上逐渐被溶解。

当然，泉奈不可能是永远不见的。

宇智波泉奈看似过分得要命，但实际上的确维护住了宇智波一族在木叶村中的权利，成为了众家族中，力量和话语权最大的家族。

所以我就说，他比斑麻烦多了。扉间经常头疼地想。

宇智波一族对木叶来说是把双刃剑。他们强大的力量让其它忍村畏惧，可他们性格极端，阴晴不定，不喜欢把话说明白，隔三差五就会制造误会和事端。

泉奈一见面仍是没有好脸，只有他们两个的时候更是明目张胆地调戏。泉奈仿佛在扉间灵魂深处留下了什么东西，他一过来扉间就不得不去压制体内涌起的奇怪的感情。

不过，扉间可不想再去宇智波大宅了。

即便深夜里偶有膨胀起来的欲望，他就自己去解决。扉间闭着眼，努力挥开脑内不断浮现的，泉奈的脸。

时间就这样过去了一年多，金角银角事件就是在那时发生的。

落入圈套，带着必死之心去做诱饵。扉间嘱托了猴子不少，其中很多很多都是关于宇智波一族的。这是他唯独不放心的事。

木叶村不会消失，但他不在了，木叶很可能会随泉奈姓宇智波。他们这个宗族意识很强的氏族肯定会打压其他家族。

扉间没想到泉奈会在这时出现。他一把长刀出鞘，摆正姿势，威风凌然。扉间恍然意识到，他已经许久没看到战斗状态的宇智波泉奈了。

“你是想死吗？千手扉间？”泉奈冷声问。

“……先别说多余的话了！”

泉奈的出现让扉间拿回了斗志和生存下去的意志。虽然敌手仍然强劲，但正如泉奈所说，“这下就二对二了，你们两个，死吧！”

千手扉间第一次意识到，也许正如大哥所说的那样，他们是最互相了解的。

至少在战斗上是。

首次联手作战，却能达成很多意想不到的组合技，和金角银角的默契度不相上下。战斗中几经危机，互相救场，气得金角银角大吼，“两个老东西！”

战斗结束后，他们看着倒下的敌人，静静地。几秒后，扉间一下子跪坐下来，用一只手支着身体。

“扉间……”泉奈的声音幽幽传来，天很阴，风很大，草叶被刮断了许多，呼啦啦地。

“嗯？”体力几乎耗尽的扉间只能用这种声音回应。

“我们真的都老了吗？”

千手扉间哑然。

他向泉奈的方向看过去，宇智波泉奈还是那个宇智波泉奈。身体结实，一头黑色的炸炸的长发（即便现在散开了），姣好白皙的面庞（即便现在满是伤口血污）。但确实，不只是泉奈，连他自己身上都有了苍老的痕迹。

“毕竟十年了。”扉间感慨一声。

宇智波泉奈忽地像一只折翼的鸟，身影直挺挺地歪斜过去。千手扉间下意识过去，用没力气站起来的身体把他支住。

泉奈现在的表情很像当年被他飞雷神击中的那次。

“喂，泉奈！”但是宇智波斑的位置换成了他。

“我没事……”泉奈的双眼有些模糊，“眼睛……”

“泉奈！”

得带他回去，马上！扉间意识到。

“我为什么要过来救你……”泉奈靠在他身上，用很小的声音说。“我恨你啊，卑劣的千手扉间……”

千手扉间凝聚体内最后的力气，把泉奈一只手挂在脖子上，两人摇摇晃晃地向木叶村的方向走去。

“你坚持一下！”

一步步向前，扉间脑内就想起过去的一幕幕。

那个站在南贺川边的黑袍少年，那个和他一样找哥哥撞在一起的少年。他们也一起交谈过，说过哥哥，只是没有像他们哥哥们一样的雄心壮志。他们更像对方的小秘密，彼此从一开始就知道会暴露的小秘密。

雨冷冷地打下，草叶的气息和腐烂的气息混在一起。扉间终于支持不住，连带着泉奈倒在了地上。

猴子他们就快来了吧……就快来了吧……

 

任何两个大的势力之间都会有一定的蜜月期。

虽然扉间回来了，他还是决定让位给猴子。这个决定得到所有人的认可，甚至包括宇智波。

宇智波泉奈仍做他的族长，就是万花筒使用过度，视力不太好。镜主动提出要回到泉奈身边，扉间同意了。

很长的一段时间里，泉奈都没有在扉间身边派小辈的宇智波来。这反到让扉间不太适应。但即便如此，木叶村的平静之下仍暗流涌动。排斥宇智波的一派和宇智波的斗争从未停止过。

千手扉间路过宇智波大宅时，总忍不住向里面打探几眼。有的时候被守卫发现了，还会被警惕地盯一阵。他只在两人伤愈后拜访过一次，在一群人的围观下，更像是走形式。

泉奈平时在这里做些什么呢？

和他一样处理家族事务？给手下安排工作？

其实他很想进去。

很想去见见泉奈。

千手扉间潜入了宇智波大宅，颇有几分轻车熟路的味道。会客厅里没有人，扉间向泉奈的卧室走去。

前不久镜和女朋友分手了，泉奈和他更是从来没考虑过结婚方面的事。也许泉奈考虑过，之后好不犹豫地推给了小辈？扉间不知道泉奈怎么想的。但对于他自己，不结婚的理由太多了。

奇怪的是，卧室里也没有泉奈。泉奈的住所不喜欢留人，所以一路上都畅通无阻。扉间嗅到了焚香的气味。他顺着气味来到了宅邸的大深处。

宇智波泉奈衣服背后绣着宇智波一族的家徽，上面的猩红色十分扎眼。堂里点了很多蜡烛，并不阴暗，可扉间第一眼看到的还是这个家徽。

他已经知道宇智波泉奈在做什么了。

由于泉奈的态度强硬，宇智波斑的尸体被送还到家族墓地。千手扉间也时不时会感念下大哥，何况泉奈了。

宇智波泉奈虔诚地正坐在软垫上，焚香的气味缭绕着，仿佛他真的在和宇智波斑的灵魂对话一般。

“是你啊，扉间。”泉奈说。扉间恍然意识到他的声音没有之前那么脆生了。

“是我。”他的也是一样。

“哼，你不会是来找我的吧？”泉奈微微侧过头。

扉间不语，拿了三支香点燃。但接下来的动作被泉奈制止了。

“你还是算了吧。哥哥不会想被其他卑劣的千手祭拜的。”泉奈冷笑。

“卑劣的千手已经不剩几个人了。”扉间红色的眼睛直视着他。扉间知道，泉奈在这个距离根本看不清他。泉奈全靠看到的轮廓判断对手的动作。

自从建村以来，泉奈就很少去战场上了。但现在泉奈是不能去。他在小心翼翼地掩饰自己的弱点，对外族人是，对族内的人也是。

扉间将香插好，正坐在泉奈旁边。

“你来做什么？”泉奈问。“肯定不会是来祭拜大哥的吧？你巴不得他死呢。”

“……确实，我是来看你的。”扉间望着坛上宇智波斑的石像，心底仍不免一颤。

“看我？”泉奈的声音一下子大了，刚才那一瞬他似乎差点跳起来。“千手扉间你吃错药了吗？！”

“确实有吃药，但比你吃的少。”

“……”泉奈沉默了，“镜告诉你的？”

“你猜。”

“呵。”

“我一直想向你说‘谢谢’。”

“不必，这是我做的最后悔的一件事。”泉奈完全不看他。“从发现你身份的那一瞬间起，我就知道，最后不是你杀了我就是我杀了你。”

“可你还是救了我。一个人。不以家族的名义，你一个人过来的。”

“够了！”泉奈狠狠地刀了他一眼，“不要以为最近情况缓和了，我就有理由不杀你！”

扉间不知道自己是不是该笑一下。泉奈总是这样，像猫，像刺猬，拒绝着所有来自外人的善意。他是独占山头的野兽，只接受他人的朝拜，而不是分享领地。斑的死剥夺了他最后柔软的部分，从此泉奈一人在情况复杂的创设初期撑起了宇智波一族。

决定，往往就在一瞬间。

千手扉间猛地把泉奈压倒在地上，对着他有些干裂的唇咬了上去。泉奈全身紧绷，手脚并用对他连打带踢。扉间把他压了个结实，果然，泉奈瘦了很多很多。

“你放开我！死白毛！放开！卑鄙！”泉奈的攻击里带了查克拉，看上去真的很生气。但扉间发现，泉奈根本没有真正地用力，否则根本不会只有皮肉疼这么简单了，骨头一定会断。

扉间放开了他的嘴，泉奈不挣扎了，他一脸厌恶地大喘着气。

泉奈的示弱给了扉间底气。

果真，在彼此的内心深处都有过类似的想法。

“你想报复我吗，千手白毛？”泉奈挑着眼问。他的眼睛是黑色的，他已经很久没开过写轮眼了。泉奈的万花筒是他最后的底牌，不到迫不得已不会去用。要用一定会是玉石俱焚。

“你可以踢断我的骨头，为什么不这么做？”扉间反问。

“……”

“你的意思是我可以报复你吧？”

“……？！”泉奈恨恨地瞪大了眼睛，“你敢……？！”

没有什么多余的话，扉间却能清晰地感知到，泉奈累了。很多东西在从内部消耗着他，是眼睛，是病，是抑郁，是自尊，是操劳，是防范……他或许想过与木叶上层和平共处，可那需要他极为小心地维持平衡。

最重要的是，泉奈孤身一人。

镜太过纯良，泉奈不能依靠。

迈向衰老的兽王，早就被年轻的野兽觊觎许久。

扉间俯视着他，泉奈脸上依稀有他少年时的模样。

扉间的手从他的黑袍下伸去，把它从泉奈身上扯掉。

“等下！不要在这里！”泉奈第一次表现出赤裸裸的惊慌失措。

是啊，宇智波斑就在上面看着他们。扉间还记得斑的塑像带着愠怒，略有狰狞的表情。他没来由地笑了。扉间回手出其不意地用出了封印术，封住了他的四肢。

“死白毛你疯了！你居然敢对我用封印术！”泉奈发火地喊。千手扉间不理他，在一片焚香中脱掉上衣，白化的皮肤自是白得不自然，上面遍布着大大小小的疤痕，其中很多都是泉奈留下的。

泉奈躺在冰冷的，被擦得反光的地板上，周围的蜡烛照得明晃晃的。他眼中扉间的影子越来越近，越来越大。千手扉间趴在他身上，指尖微凉的手先摸上了他腰侧的伤痕。扉间的动作很轻，像是怜爱，像是回忆，但这弄得泉奈很痒。

“要是当年你瞄着我的脖子捅就没那么多事了。”泉奈冷声说。他的眸子同样冰凉凉的，水一般，月光一般。

“大哥不让我杀你。”扉间说。

“但我可是真心想杀你。”

“可你也没有。”

“不，受伤之后我真这么想的，就不该对你手下留情。”泉奈哼了声，“伤好得很慢，也很浪费物资。要不是哥哥坚持，我想自杀了之，把眼睛给哥哥。”他笑，“握手言和可没那么容易。”

“你对斑说过这些话吗？”扉间问。

泉奈沉默了。“没有。但哥哥一定知道的。”

扉间深吸口气，亲吻他的脖子。泉奈闭上了眼睛。扉间的手一路探下，脱掉他的下装，来到他的双腿中间。不是什么非凡的技巧，只是男性自己本身摸索出来的经验，几下就让他身下抬头。

扉间用手抚慰着它，用唇去刺激泉奈的乳尖。泉奈身上的疤也不少，他描摹着这些痕迹，引起一阵刺痒。

“你还真是温柔啊，千手扉间。”泉奈嘲讽了声，扉间就故意咬疼他的皮肤。泉奈吃痛还不能动，就又不理他了。

扉间一直想亲近这具身体，可能无关泉奈本人，只是这具身体在吸引他。泉奈的身体锻炼得很好，多年的文职工作也没让它走形。扉间亲吻每一寸皮肤，每一丝肌肉，仿佛想把它们刻录在脑子里。像艺术家疼爱雕塑男孩。

他穿过密林含住泉奈的分身，捕捉上面的每道缝隙，直到泉奈抽搐着释放出来。

泉奈不愿意睁开眼睛，他不知道究竟在害怕什么。害怕哥哥的凝视，还是扉间的温柔。他知道扉间要做的动作，预知一般。他任凭扉间在他后庭涂油，探入手指，寻找前列腺的所在。他真的把身体交托出去了，任扉间把玩。

这不像信任，反倒更像破罐破摔。他真正的希望是扉间能粗暴地对待他，这样能让他心里好受点。

可是并没有。

泉奈终于看清了扉间的脸。他白化的脸上倒映着烛火。扉间的体温笼罩着他，还有气味。身体被扉间贯穿着，炽热与炽热互相摩擦，带动一波一波的刺激。他的腿用不上力气，只能任凭快感高涨，任扉间把他的腿拉得更开。

泉奈厌恶自己不堪的喘息声。释放过一次的身体不能很快回应下一次，他双目放空，但视野中满是扉间的脸，白色的，带着三道血痕的。扉间俯下脸，亲吻他的耳侧，解开他的发带。

“你是恋尸癖吗，千手白毛？”他看扉间的样子总想起动物在进食，这更让他恶心了。

不过恶心的同时，他也很安心。

人的体温让他很安心。

有的时候晚上太孤独了，他就会把镜叫来，让镜陪他睡觉。什么都不干，就是睡觉。至少镜是乖孩子，不会害他。

死白毛又算是什么呢？

快感从体内流窜着，蔓延到四肢百骸，他任傀儡般的身体为高潮颤动，任眼前迸出白星。

一次，两次。千手扉间也射过，但并没有疲软。泉奈感觉扉间其实也在报复他，这样想着的同时，与灵魂脱离了般的身体喘得更厉害了，喉咙干得厉害。

他的表情一定很难看。泉奈想。

扉间在咬他，动作变得更激烈了。他被扉间缠抱着，用不上力的四肢软绵绵的。

在下一次绝顶之前，泉奈骂了一句，“你怎么不去操傀儡啊，变态死白毛！”

就这样，在斑的雕塑下，扉间抱着他用各种姿势折腾了他大半晚，扉间似乎很享受他动不了的样子，最后还会很耐心地把泉奈无法控制流出的眼泪和口水擦掉。不光如此，千手扉间还细心地帮他清理身体，腋下，腿缝，不住抽动的后穴。

欢愉的气息和焚香味混在一起，别一样的淫靡。

 

在那之后，扉间时不时会去泉奈家里。泉奈也不拒绝他，就算有的时候泉奈又闹脾气非把他压在身下，也不是之前那种故意的凌辱了。

木叶村的权利结构看上去似乎更加稳定，毕竟暗地里运作的二代目和最大势力家族关系和谐。其实这少不了泉奈十几年里手段激进的功劳，宇智波得到了他们认为应得的，其它家族也默认了这一状况，冲突自然就少了。

但这并不能让泉奈的心情变好。

金角银角留下的后遗症，以及年轻时很多的旧伤都在折磨他。泉奈喝了很多药，可视力还是一步步衰减下去。族内的势力纷争在逐渐脱离他的掌控，他们认为泉奈软弱，因为私情向木叶妥协。只有镜还耐心地留在泉奈身边照顾，结果经常被泉奈莫名其妙地扔东西砸，或者干脆就一巴掌招呼过来。

镜知道，现在的泉奈基本什么都看不见了。他的眼里全是模糊。身体不好会让人心情的抑郁加重，泉奈性情的反复无常也验证了这点。镜曾主动提出把自己的眼睛送给泉奈，泉奈却难得温柔地摸着他的头说，“傻孩子”。

马上就会有人取缔他族长的地位了。

这成为了族中公开的秘密，只缺一个机会。无独有偶，木叶高层的各大家也在呼吁火影打压宇智波一族。这是老生常谈的问题了。

木叶的创设初期该被翻过去了，战功累累的扉间和泉奈反倒成了碍眼的存在。

镜游走在泉奈和老师之间，太多担心的话说不出口，哪怕是面对曾经的同伴。因为他不想背叛任何一方。族里太多人要求刺杀千手扉间，秋道则经常偷偷告诉镜，高层方面希望处决宇智波泉奈。

泉奈哥知道吗……？

老师知道吗……？

宇智波镜完全不知所措，经常坐在南贺川旁发呆。

木叶村一如既往地天气晴朗，阳光和煦。下班前，千手扉间问火影楼里的看守猴子去哪里了。看守说三代目火影大人有个活动必须要出席。

很好。猴子也是能独当一面的火影了。扉间欣慰地想。

“那等他回来告诉他我桌面上给他留了封信。”

“好的，二代目火影大人！”看守诚惶诚恐地回答。

泉奈从自己的宅邸走出，凭查克拉他认出来的是个族里很有野心的小辈。

“镜呢？”泉奈冷声问。

小辈表面尊敬，说，“镜大人可能是出去修行了。”

“哦。等他回来告诉他我想吃树莓，让他去买点。”

“好的，族长大人！”

小辈走了。泉奈轻蔑一笑。他回到自己的房间，等待着千手扉间的赴约。

 

冬天，月亮刚刚上梢，千手扉间就出现在了宇智波泉奈的卧室里。今天这间卧室周围被布下了混乱查克拉的结界，这默契的准备很合扉间的意。

泉奈平静地望着他，眼睛空灵得像镜子。

“我累了，你来倒茶吧。”泉奈说。扉间不语，只照做。猛然间泉奈抓住了他的手腕，窗外飞着雪，时间一瞬如若静止。

但泉奈还是松开了手。

他接过茶，姿势标准优雅地小口小口喝完。他让扉间过来，视线相对时，猩红的万花筒写轮眼乍现出来。

扉间略吃一惊，下一秒，两把长刀同时贯穿了对方的胸口。

谁都没有躲，可他们又都很惊讶，惊讶又不妨碍他们握刀的手抖都不抖。

炭火噼啪了一声。

泉奈顶着刀上前，一直走到刀柄处。他的刀上涂了毒，恐怕扉间现在正在耳鸣目眩。

“就算没有他们要求，我也会想杀了你，千手扉间。”泉奈用他仅剩的力气说，他一闭眼睛，流下两行血泪。那是扉间下在他茶里的药，为了彻底毁掉他的眼睛。“你是这个村子的黑暗，迟早会找上宇智波一族……”

“一个团藏死了，不知道还会有多少个这样的人……”

“就算一个个都是白眼狼……但宇智波……答应加入木叶，不是为了……等着被欺负死……”

扉间似乎终于拉回了点神志，他勉强睁开一只眼睛看着泉奈。“我可以被你杀死，宇智波泉奈。但是，我不能留你一个人活着。”他说话同样十分艰难。

“呵呵，为什么？”

两个人一起斜着倒下，泉奈转动了刀，把扉间固定在了地板上。这样耗下去，他们两个血流干之后，必然都会死。

“你明知道……”好累，“我已经不足为惧，该留心的是新的宇智波……”

“千手扉间……”

“你只是……想带着我去死……是吧？”泉奈苦笑。他所有的力气都在握刀的手上，只要扉间还活着，他就不能放松。

两个人的血顺着地板流淌，不同的红色混在一起，十分呛人。

“只要你活着，宇智波就不会被动摇一丝一毫，那些小辈是看不出来这些的……”扉间咬牙说，还避开了对方的问题。

其实扉间觉得，现在的泉奈很美，甚至比他年少的时候更美。

“你还真是……高看我啊……”泉奈忍不住笑出声，吐出口血来。

没有什么比失血更能感受到生命的流逝了。

他们躺在空荡荡的房间里，虚弱的呼吸声被放得很大。他们谁都没尝试从对方的刀下逃走。宇智波的大宅把他们与外界隔绝，仿佛外面满是杀机，只有充斥着血腥味的宅邸才是安全的庇护所。

扉间看着快要熟睡过去的泉奈，总感觉好像一眼望穿到过去。那很小很小的，木叶村还没有雏形的时候。

到处都是树，他在一片翠绿间，看到了穿着深色衣服，走在南贺川边的小小的男孩。他猛然地回头，扉间赶紧撤回了目光。

这么想来，那真是最平和的一次相处了。

“好……冷……”耳边传来泉奈的呢喃。扉间伸出没握住刀的那只手，摸索到了泉奈空出来的手。

它们是一样的冰冷。

“这样呢……？”扉间意识模糊地问。

“没什么用……”泉奈快要断掉的呼吸变得急促，他大概是想笑吧。

“一起下地狱吧……千手扉间。”

黑暗之中，他仿佛听到这么一句。

“好啊。”

他没有力气回答了。


End file.
